dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard to the Body
|image = 518_D-Town.jpg |band = Justina |dance = D-Town |album = Route 46 |released = 2011 |genre = Hip-Hop |label = Jingle Punks |runtime = 2:53 |writer = Justina |producer = Eddie 'Shy Boogs' }} :For the other songs used in the dance/heard on the show, see Detroit Rocks and Body Rock.'' "' '" is a song by Justina Valentine (performance name Justina).. It was used for JC's Broadway Dance Academy's group dance "D-Town" in ''Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2. From Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2 Lyrics Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) I got that flow that's so hard when I write my wrist break You're gonna feel it like a jab right to the rib cage Hey I don't time to show you how You already know how I gets down If you wanna see then bring a crowd I back shit up like my first name Yao. Ming. I bring Heat to the summer, freeze em up in Spring. Wax on wax off watch when I blast off Forget my shoulder now ima go dust the map off The worlds mine Black belt certified Right hook left jab every verse I rhyme I'm the next up, that's why they sent me Who's the rookie of the year? Tell em sensei Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Oh Haters all around tryna test me aim I don't know why they wanna put me in chains I am a ninja thoroughly trained Take 2 steps back then I hit em in the brain Please, you don't go hard to the body like me I'm like wasabi, make it hard for you to breathe Your legs like lomein, wobbly at the knees You could get nun chucked comin at me Hold up hold up woah Enter my dojo Bruce Lee Roy handskill Shonuff, so I gotta give it to ya in slow mo Chuck Norris. Bruce Lee. Kick it like Van Dam, who could it be? I'm the next up that's why they sent me Who's the rookie of the year tell em sensei Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Ha-Hard to the body like karate (we kick it) Gallery 518_BDA_D-Town_1.png 518_BDA_D-Town_2.png 518_BDA_D-Town_3.png Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Showdown in Pittsburgh, Part 2 Category:Hip Hop Category:Songs used by JC's Broadway Dance Academy Category:Rap Category:Combination Songs